Remade
by Kitten Siren
Summary: A rich Kikyo doesnt get the gift she wanted from her parents, she vowed revenge on her parents when the gift killed her. And the moment she died...a baby girl named Kagome was born. Inu/Kag
1. Default Chapter

Remade Kitten Siren 4/30/03 Disclaimer: Um. This is my first Inuyasha fic! I love the anime so much! So I hope you like it! And please! Tell me how I'm doing! And please please please!!! Review me! I want to hear you're ideas for the fic! By the way.. I don't own Inuyasha in anyway!  
  
Remade Chapter one.  
  
"I remember when I was a young boy getting my first car muffin. My father handed me the keys and I walked out there, and you know what I say?" Kikyo's father went on saying the same story again, and without waiting for her to nod he went on. "I saw a beautiful red Shelby Mustang! With a large blue bow over the whole top of it! I must have road it around the block a hundred times. Now Kikyo, I hope you have as many good memories as I did when I was a younger lad." He smiled that warm charming smile she'd gotten to know so well over the years, his eyes the same cornflower blue as her own and her mother's, gleamed happily and proudly as he handed his daughter a small dark blue velvet box with a soft white bow on it.  
  
Kikyo opened the box carefully, and forced her usual show smile, her eyes blank as they usually were, her perfectly manicured nails opened the box seeing a small key in it and she looked at her parents. Already knowing she was getting this. Of course they would show up her cousin's 2003 mustang cobra, and her friends restored firebird. She made her way to the front door and stopped in the archway of it, her eyes widening.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" In the driveway with a large red bow stood an Oldsmobile. From 1983. It's fender rusted nearly all the way through. It's mirror's being held on by what looked like duct tape, the wheels weren't the same size on it making it lower on the left hand side, the head light was cracked in the front, the car had paint spots missing on the sides, and a dent in the back door of the passenger seat. The spots that had paint was a soft tan color. She took a step back and narrowed her eyes at her parents. "This is a joke right?" Seeing her parent's solemn expressions she continued on. "You both got brand new cars!"  
  
"Well honey, we thought you'd get a sense of responsibility, and pride when you got your own car. So you would see how much work went into it." Her mother smiled softly, seeing this as the best. Kikyo stared at her parents with disbelief; spinning on her hundred dollar Candies high heel shoes she slammed the door behind her, but not without shouting. "I hate you both!"  
  
She slid into the driver's seat of the car, and started the engine that made a harsh grinding sound, and reared out of the driveway the tires screeching their protest as she drove down the street. 'What will everyone think? I'll be humiliated. God they are so selfish.' Kikyo looked down at the purple beads that were wrapped a few times around her wrist, and then at the road. Pushing the pedal of the gas down all the way the old Junker sped up going 60, then 70 miles per hour on the 25mile street, her waist length raven black hair blowing in the wind. She drove onto the bridge that separated the commoners from her type of people in the higher-class crowd. The community she lived in was build of 3 story plus houses, worth over seven hundred thousand easy. With spa's, salons, upper class stores and full of grand private schools. She closed her eyes for a moment letting herself drive in silence still going faster. And she heard a scream; never realizing it was herself, as her car swung hard into the railing on the bridge, and push right through it. She screamed again as the car pitched forward and slammed full force into the murky water her hands moving against the wind shield pushing hard as it cracked on impact spilling in water. And she fought frantically, pushing on everything as she shoved hard the driver's door opening and water gushed in. She fought trying to push against the seat trying to swim. Her mind so clouded over she never remembered to pull the seatbelt off of her, and she screamed again her throat taking in water. And she looked pleadingly at the surface of the water. Remembering some where deep in her mind she'd get her parents back for this.  
  
And as Kikyo took her last vengeful breath, her heart stopping. A small screaming baby girl was born with a head full of dark blue-black hair, and they named her Kagome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Remade Kitten Siren Chapter 2- Chiyu Shrine Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! I DO I DO! *Looks at minna and hears crickets* okay I don't. *sigh* I told you this wouldn't work.. Okay. Okay.. I don't own it. But I do own a plushy!  
  
Sixteen long years passed since the death of Kikyo. The screaming infant had grown up, being as elegantly shaped as the person she came from first. Her skin a shade lighter, her eyes softer and more towards emerald green than cornflower blue. Her hair was more highlighted a dark blue mixed into the black, than the solid color. She attended a public school like all the normal children did, well sort of. This public school required uniforms. Of course she wasn't yet normal was she?  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. in here again I see." The man sighed and sat down behind his desk looking down at Kagome who sat as innocent as can be with a fine set of purple beads around her neck just holding her books to her stomach a bit as she watched him. "You know the dress code. You cannot keep wearing those beads."  
  
"I won't take them off. I'm sorry Mr. Hagasura. This is all I have left from my mother."  
  
The man sighed a bit and opened up her file, it had grown thick with the normal screw ups that had to be put in there. chewing gum in class, being late for school. But most of it was a good two inches thick of paper about the beads she wouldn't take off and the detention she too happily served for doing it. He moved his fingers to his temples rubbing a bit in thought. "Kagome. we can't do detention anymore. It's not working. I'm sorry. But you need to go to the Chiyu Shrine and do some community service for this."  
  
"It's only a necklace!" She looked at him her eyes widening a bit just the way Kikyo's would.  
  
"But you won't change what you're doing to get into trouble. And this is what school policy say's to do with trouble makers." He raised his hand up, showing a solid gold band on his ring finger. "I know. you aren't a trouble maker. But you still are breaking dress code here. It won't be that bad." He smiled apologetically, and she looked at him her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes sir. " She stood and bowed her head a bit as if she were truly sorry. And as her head lifted she wore a wickedly bright smile. "But I'll still wear it tomorrow." The principal looked at her in disbelief, resisting the urge to slam his forehead onto his desk he smiled. And wrote out a pink slip of paper and then handed it to her after a moment of writing.  
  
Kagome took it and looked down at it. 'Kagome Higurashi. Reason to be presented: 'Failure to stay in dress code.' Weeks in term: 'Six. Reporting at 5:30p - 8p' Authorization by: 'Principal James Hagasura.' She blinked a few times and she folded the paper slipping it into her pocket. And exited as the bell rang for school to end. She waved to random people who said their 'hello's to her, and stuck her tongue out at the people who glared. She was in the middle, not loved by everyone but not hated by everyone either. Just in the middle of the mess.  
  
"I'm home!" She called slipping off her sneakers, just making her way into the kitchen that badly needed a coat of paint. And she smiled taking a seat next to Souta, one of the youngest to live at the home.  
  
"How was you're day honey?" The woman smiled gently, looking down at the girl with soft eyes. Not even one wrinkle in the woman's leather smooth white face as she smiled, a few laugh lines made itself present.  
  
"Same as usual."  
  
"Kagome. we've been over this. Would it hurt for you to take them off at least for school?" The woman pulled a pen out of her apron and held out her hand for the routine of just signing what ever Kagome had to have signed and a small lecture and then hugging the girl all in that order.  
  
"I know." She smiled a bit as she took the note back putting it into her pocket, and turned to Souta. "How was you're day?"  
  
"Great. I only missed two words on the spelling test." He beamed a bit, though an undertone of being a little mad.  
  
"I'll help you if you want."  
  
"After your own homework Kagome." The elderly woman held her wooden spoon out to the two like a staff as if she were the gentle sugar fairy of homework.  
  
"Thanks Kag." She nodded and lifted up her bag, moving down the hall that, like the rest of the house, needed a lot of work. She went into her room and sat her bag on her bed, the springs crying with the small strain. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a dark black sweater, she shook her head laying down on her bed the clothes forgotten on the floor just staring at the ceiling. Her fingers moving over the beads just feeling them under her finger tips.  
  
'Was I like my mother or my father? Was she beautiful? Was he handsome?' She moved her fingertips over her lips. 'Did she kiss my forehead? Did he hug me?' She smiled a bit at the thought, two beautiful people hugging her as a baby. Though the smiled faded as she looked to her alarm clock that read '4:52' and groaned softly forcing herself off the bed. She pulled on the jeans letting them hang off her hips a bit, when they came from the thrift store who would expect them to fit correctly? And the sweater that was just the right for her size. Grabbing the note from her uniform's pocket, and her bag, she moved down the hall shouting her good bye.  
  
Kagome rode the pink bike a church had given her for Christmas to the shrine. Smiling happily, if she was going to be punished for doing what her heart said was right, than she would keep doing it. It was worth it if she was still connected to her family in this way. The shrine came into view, with 'Chiyu' etched in beautiful calligraphy over the top of the sign. With powerful steeples, and softly carved doorways that described sincerity and trust. A peaceful calm hit the air as Kagome parked her bike under a near by tree. Boys around her age knelt in a garden pulling up weeds laughing a little too loudly for the grounds, some girls were washing the windows of the shrine, and together some of the boys and girls were painting what looked like to be worn out furniture. Other people were just there sitting on the bench enjoying the feel of serenity.  
  
She walked hesitantly into the shrine's door way, a girl with long dark brown hair nearly black came up to her extending her hand, and volunteers badge was placed on her chest, the name 'Sango' scrawled on in. And she smiled holding out a clipboard to Kagome. "I'm Sango, Fill out you're name here and clip you're form on the back of all the other papers and we'll get you started."  
  
Kagome stared at the board, filling out her name and the day and time, and stopped, hearing a deep laugh. She turned her head over her shoulder and her heart stopped.  
  
The source of the laughter was a tall boy about six-four, a black Nike' hat on his hair, so white it had a silver sheen to it, she guessed it was dyed since he had thick artfully sculpted black eye brows, and his eyes. she could only blush at the depth in the amber of his eyes. A white wife beater, that showed how muscled he was. And a pair of baggy jean shorts that went past his knees to a pair of black all-star sneakers. He threw his head back roaring with laughter with his friend.  
  
The other, Sango watched with slight interest, slight disgust. He had dark brown hair, with impish eyes and a high air about him. A black shirt and long blue jeans, he wasn't muscled but finely toned. Kagome smiled and turned to Sango once again handing her the clipboard.  
  
"What'd you do to break dress code? It says that you have. Everyday since the beginning of the year in detention?! How is that possible?" Sango looked at Kagome not getting it, her eyebrows stuck in base of her hairline.  
  
Kagome felt eyes on her back at the sound of breaking dress code, and she moved her fingertip to the bridge of her nose taking in a small breath. "It's not like that. I wouldn't take off my necklace, in turn I got detention. End of story."  
  
"Really?" Sango's tone had the enquiry that Kagome was lying to her.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, well okay. Well." Sango swallowed a little uncomfortable with jumping to conclusions. "I guess. I guess I could put you with going to the attic and putting anything that wouldn't go for the medieval fair on the floor. Things like masks, equipment. and rugs. Anything will do. And everything else just stack. I'll send somebody to help you when one of them finishes. Any questions?"  
  
"What's the medieval fair?"  
  
"You haven't herd about it?" Sango smiled a little as if Kagome had grown another head and continued. "It's in a few weeks, the people here have to participate. Sorry Kagome, you're in it too. It's just a fair that has a few rides, some booths to sell some old stuff. People dress up and try to have fun. It's the Shrines way of just having a fun little shin dig. Anything else?" Sango tilted her head to the side and turned to the white haired boy who was clowning off with the brown haired boy again by playing let's throw the antique vase around till one of us breaks it. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Knock it off before I come over there!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Miroku saluted, and Inuyasha followed his mark, and stuck out his tongue at her while Miroku crossed his eyes. His vision turned to Kagome and he instantly pushed Inuyasha away running over to her and grabbing onto her hands gazing down into her eyes.  
  
"What a beautiful maiden thy god's have put here. Will you bear my child?" Miroku lowered his head a bit as if to kiss her, and was instantly rewarded with not only Kagome giving him a good smack (SMACK WACK BACK JACK NICK NACK! WEEE!!! .. - sigh - I just wanted to be Edward for a moment.. - sob -) on the cheek while Sango hitting him on top of the head with her clip board.  
  
"Knock if off Miroku! What did I tell you about scaring people?" Inuyasha started to laugh at the scene and Sango instantly turned on him.  
  
"And you! Stop encouraging him!"  
  
"Yes Sir Camelot!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango clenched her hands into a fist and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes My lord Camelot?"  
  
"Ug. Go help Kagome in the attic."  
  
"Why would I want to help a wench?"  
  
"I am not a wench!" Kagome stamped her foot.  
  
"Go now Inuyasha. Miroku you can help me with the sewing."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"That's not fair! I hate to sew!"  
  
"Then you can wear the dress. you know that beautiful rosy pink one that you wore last time." Sango smiled smugly while Miroku's face paled.  
  
"Sango! You swore you'd never tell anyone about that!"  
  
"Oops." She grabbed Miroku by the ear pulling him through a set of doors leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to stand there in disbelief.  
  
"I guess we should start now?" Inuyasha looked at her and then just walked up a set of Stairs leaving Kagome to follow. Up about three floors they went, the farther up they went the darker it got and the dustier it became. Finally Inuyasha put his hand on the door and eased it open. Boxes, crates, dust, books, mannequins, dust. and more dust covered the whole space of the room.  
  
"Figures." Inuyasha spoke low and shook his head and looked around. Kagome looked at him then around the room. She sighed a bit and walked over to a Box and pulled it down and just poured it's contents onto the floor, random newspaper articles littering around her. She sorted through them looking over the names and faces of people who took care of the shrine, some beautiful ones of people who volunteered there. "Wench, stop playing around and start working." Inuyasha grunted lifting up an old looking trunk and setting it hard onto the floor with a loud bang that opened the lid. "Stop ordering me around! And I am not a wench! You... You. rrr!" She shook her head in disgust and lifted up another article. "Hey, I didn't know that the shrine had a grave yard." "Duh. It's behind that stupid well with the gates all around it, it's behind that cluster of willow and sakura trees." He looked at her for a moment, then at the clothes in the boxes. "Geese, how long has this stuff been in here?" Kagome looked back at the article, her hand moving to her cheek as she read what she saw aloud. "Chiyu Shrine sadly buries Kikyo," at this moment Inuyasha started to listen to her. "Sixteen year old community sweetheart drove her new car off a bridge into an embankment of water. Studying to be a shrine priestess, Kikyo died only two nights before her coronation to be accepted and given her final scroll." Kagome looked at the picture of a red carnation for the photo it was in place of, and smiled sadly. "The old hag's still talk about her." Kagome looked at Inuyasha expecting him to go on, and she sighed when he didn't. "Can you show me the cemetery?" "Why?" "I've seen everything else." She put the newspapers into the box and resealed it with the clear tape they had given them. Then wrote 'Shrine News Info.' on every side of the box. "Feh. Fine I'll show you. Wench!" "Thank you I.. I AM NOT A WENCH." Inuyasha lifted his lips up on one side and shook his head. "Sure you aren't."  
  
That's it for Chapter 2! Thanks to you guys who reviewed. I'm going to make a small correction on the car in chapter one. Take away the 2003 mustang convertible. And lets make it a restored firebird. BTW: Kikyo died in 1987. So that would make Kikyo sixteen. Kikyo's parents 16 years aged now. And Kagome 16 years old. We'll make Inuyasha 18. ^^; You'll see later! Keep reviewing and please tell me what you'd like to see in this story. I might even add a lemon chapter!!!  
  
LOVE YA!!! 


	3. Pudding and a Ride home

I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's character's. I'm just taking them on a joyride. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I believe I am back and ready to go. Maybe I'll even start on a story line for 'A not so.' Would any of you like that? Hm? I hope you enjoy this chappie, it just goes a little more into why everyone is there. And on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3 – Scary Pudding and a Lift home.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome worked side by side for an hour, every now and then he would mutter 'wench,' and she would clench her jaw and mutter back 'idiot,' then silence would join them again. All sorts of trunks, calico dresses, masks, and archery items had been laid in a pile by the door. While the boxes they had gone through had been labeled and stacked neatly on the far wall. Inuyasha just sat there digging through a box, and Kagome stretched out on the hard floor, her hand moving over her necklace, letting her finger tips brush the cool, dark purple beads, and she closed her eyes turning her head to the side just breathing softly.  
  
"Wench what are you doing?" Kagome snapped out of her revere and looked at him with a cocked brow.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha snorted and just pushed his last box aside. He wiped his brow with his sleeve and sat on his heels looking around the room.  
  
"Seems like we got a lot done."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, her eyes darkening a shade, and then turned her head away to stare in the window. Trees were darkening, casting eerie shadows over the Shrine grounds. The world was gaining a soft lavender-blue hue, making everything seem, nearly gentle.  
  
"Depends." Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder out the window. "We should get this junk down stairs and get something to eat." He didn't wait for her answer just lifting up an armload of the pile leaving just enough for Kagome to carry on her own. Kagome put her hand on the window, the cool glass searing her palm. Staring out for a moment longer. She huffed, and just grabbed what was left in the pile and walked down the steps. Sango and Miroku met her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Miroku flashed her a charming toothy grin, and took the pile from her arms bowing low at the waist (hopeless flirt, isn't he?) and walked strait over to Inuyasha who was standing beside Sango and plopped his load right onto Inuyasha's. (So mean! XD Flex those muscles Inuyasha!)   
  
"Good work you too, how's it going up there?"  
  
"Feh, we're doing fine." His eyes narrowed strait at Miroku for giving him the extra load.  
  
"Since it's getting late, I'll take you both home after dinner." Sango smiled a bit just writing something down on that notepad of hers and looked back up at them.  
  
"Sango what about me?"  
  
"Are you going to be a pervert?"  
  
"You're beautifulness, am I ever a pervert?" Miroku swallowed hard at the glare and bowed his head instantly. "No, I'll be good." Sango patted him on the head and smiled.  
  
"Good boy." She sat down just calling out a few names as the other volunteers and scribbled on her clipboard. (Wondering what she's writing aren't you?) And she shook head a bit, and then set it down on the table. The four of them walked into a room, which was usually for the burning of sacred fire readings, but now used as a dinning room. A few wooden tables and chairs arranged randomly about. A long narrow table had been set up on the far wall, with tray's of bread, sliced meat, vegetables, soda's and other random goodies for the volunteers who spent no time running to get their own meal.  
  
They each went through the line, each grabbing a plate of food. A reward, if you could call it that, for working so hard during the day. Kagome followed Sango to a table where Inuyasha and Miroku both sat whispering to each other while Inuyasha poked the brown glob in a bowl on his plate. Sango laughed as she and Kagome sat down a crossed from the terrified duo.  
  
"It's just chocolate pudding, get over it you two." Sango waved her straw at the two of them with a mock glare on her face.  
  
"But Sango my love! It's alive! Its... Ack! It moves!" Miroku jumped out of his chair and lifted it up pointing it towards the pudding. (Think the way a lion tamer would ; )  
  
"It lives! Fear not I'll save ye ladies!" Inuyasha cried out and flipped the pudding over face down, and shoved his spork through the plastic bowl, it sticking out from the top of it. Inyasha's face scrunched into a devilish smile.  
  
"Inuyasha, that wasn't fair! I was supposed to show these ladies how brave Sir Knight Miroku could be!"  
  
"Sir Jester is more like it Miroku." Inuyasha grinned and tossed a piece of his bread at him while Miroku caught it and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Sango lowered her head letting out a dramatic sigh.  
  
"So what did you guys do to get stuck here?" Kagome put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm looking at all of them.  
  
"I was treated unjust by a maiden who didn't know how to accept her beauty!" Miroku cried out his lips parting as drool started forming in the corner of his mouth at the thought of such a creature.  
  
"Oh please! Miroku! He got put here because he grabbed a substitute teacher's ass and started sprouting poetry on how she should marry him!" Sango's head shook as she glared at the poor lecher (pervert) who now lowered his head in mock shame.  
  
"How was I to know she was a sub?!"  
  
"What about you two?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at how quick Sango was to tell the truth.  
  
"Well I taught a teacher a lesson-"  
  
"Taught? You put him in the hospital for a week Sango!" Miroku looked at her, wide eyed.  
  
"Okay so I beat the living day lights out of him, but he deserved it. He was a little too friendly with his hands and his mouth. So I washed it out for him.  
  
"What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
"None of your business, Wench!"  
  
"Stop calling me a Wench, you... you jerk!"  
  
"Kagome, pay no mind to him. He's just mad cause he was caught. He took our principal's car for a joy ride." Kagome stared at Miroku then at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah so, what'd you do Wench?" Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare at the new nickname and just sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't obey the dress code at my school for jewelry. I won't take off my beads ever. My principal couldn't give me detention anymore, and he didn't want me to get suspended so he put me here." Kagome looked at the group and raised a brow. "What?"  
  
"They put you here for dress code? They have Inuyasha on Grand theft auto, Miroku on Sexual harassment, and me on assault. And they put you here for Dress code?!" Sango watched Kagome and slowly she started to laugh, then Inuyasha and Miroku joined in. Kagome watched the three for a moment, and then decided it was pretty funny in a weird way and joined in with the others.  
  
Miroku wiped the mirth from his eyes and took a breath looking at Kagome, "stick with us Kag, we'll rub off on you sooner of later." Kagome laughed at the comment and lifted up the plastic cover on sandwich.  
  
"So Kagome where do you live?" Sango said as she bopped Miroku upside the back of his head.  
  
"I live in the houses over by the lake." Kagome took a bite of her sandwich chewing thoughtfully.  
  
"That's great! I live over there too! Which one?  
  
"I live in the one with the roses in the front yard."  
  
"Are you serious? I live next door to that one!" Miroku smiled and clapped his hand. "Now I won't be so alone!" Kagome swallowed nervously and looked at Sango and Inuyasha. "I never knew you lived there."  
  
"Shows how much you pay attention doesn't it? What about you guys?"  
  
Sango swallowed the contents in her mouth before replying. "Well lunkhead here and I live in the Sunset High-rise apartments a few miles from here, we live across the hall from each other."  
  
"So you guys don't live that far then?" Kagome looked at the others, swirling her straw in her juice.  
  
"It's a few miles, not too bad. So where's your car at?" Miroku smiled his foot moving closer to Sango's lightly rubbing the side of his shoe against hers.  
  
"My car?" Kagome blinked  
  
"You have car don't you Kag?" Sango leaned forward after tossing her half eaten sandwich on the tray.  
  
"No...not yet-"  
  
"Not a big deal, our loving spork swordsman has a part time job at a junk yard with his brother-"  
  
"Half Brother!" Inuyasha snarled as he interrupted Sango.  
  
"With his HALF-brother. And don't feel bad Mr. Happy-Pants over here doesn't have one yet either. And me, my baby's in the parking lot."  
  
"You're baby is half dead Sango."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
Snorting with laughter Inuyasha smiled and spoke, "Sango, your car has no windows in the back seat and no back seat at all!"  
  
"Well... we can't all have car's as good as yours does!"  
  
"Damn right, I am the proud father of a Camero. Woohoo for me. Feh!"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha, Kagome how are you getting home then?" Sango asked as she shoved her empty tray of food to the side.  
  
"I have my bike."  
  
"Nah, Inuyasha is driving me-"  
  
"That's because you're a free loader!"  
  
"As I said before I was so rudely interrupted, Inuyasha is driving me I'm sure he could give you a lift as well. And we could get to know each other a little better." Sango and Inuyasha had a small sweat drop form upon their brows as Kagome slid a little further away from Miroku.  
  
"It's okay I can ride-"  
  
"Nope! Inuyasha can give you a lift."  
  
"Is anyone going to ask me if she can go in MY car?"  
  
"No!" Sango and Miroku shouted at the same time leaving Inuyasha to sulk in his seat.  
  
"Well you guys we need to wrap this up, because I for one want to close this joint down and go home." Sango said adding in a yawn and a stretch for effect. All of them took their tray's ridding the trash and left them upon the receptacle. Kagome walked with Inuyasha and Miroku, who was currently bopping his head to some music about big butts in his headphones, and walked to grab her bike and go to Inuyasha's baby. He snorted as he put it into the trunk of his car, Miroku into the back and Kagome and Inuyasha in the front.  
  
The ride was silent most of the way, pardon for the occasional grunt from Miroku about butts. Until Kagome spoke.  
  
"Will you show me the cemetery tomorrow?"  
  
"Feh, I don't know why you want to see that damn place anyway, but whatever."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Inuyasha snorted but never commented."  
"You other brothers can't deny!" Miroku suddenly shouted as he waved his arms to the beat, slamming his head as if he were at a rock concert instead of in the car. Saying nothing more Inuyasha slowed to a stop in front of Miroku's house and turned around in his seat giving him a loving slap on the head and pointed to the door. Without comment he wrapped his arms around Kagome and her seat and scuttled out of the car with a mock salute to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is he always that weird?"  
  
"Feh, he is." Pulling in front of Kagome's house he got out as did she and retrieved her bike from the trunk and handed it to her. And got back in his car. She was half way up the walkway when she heard him speak.  
  
"Wench, I'll pick you up tomorrow be ready!" Without waiting for a reply, leaving a smiling Kagome with her bike. Maybe this punishment wasn't going to be so bad.  
  
Again, I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update, some very serious IRL problems got in the way. And my goal for the end of summer is to have a good amount of this story completed, Serena's Revenge completed and Nightmare as well. Thank you all who reviewed I'll put a special notice to each of you in the next chappie which I'll start in the morning. Thanks for sticking with this story.  
  
Kitten Siren 


	4. Dreaming of her

Ohayo!! So tired. . I haven't gone to bed yet and it's nearly 6:30 in the morning. Blah. Anyway! This will be a slightly confusing chapter. But it was a lot of fun to write. Too bad it took over an hour to put this together. But cheer everyone! A small plot twist arrives finally. So, tell me what you think. No flames please. Though I do want to hear all of your constructive criticism. On with the story! Enjoy!

.

School was better than normal for Kagome, even Hojo seemed to have gotten the hint she wasn't going to date him. The teachers couldn't harass her for wearing the string of beads around her neck, simply because she was all ready being punished for her 'crime.'

Without the daily reprimand from her principal she made it home in time to share a snack with Souta and completed a good portion of her homework. Her head lifted when a knock came to the door; setting down her pen she stood and went to answer it.

"Hi there." Kagome came face to face with the lecher. He offered a bright smile leaning upon the railing of the porch. "Thought I'd come over and check out where you live before Inuyasha shows up."

"How'd you know he was picking me up?" She asked as she sat upon the railing next to him.

"I didn't but I figured I'd ask if he was and if not nag him to, can't let a beautiful woman walk alone can I?" Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked. "Besides knowing Inuyasha he would, and you answered my question as it is."

"Ah, so you think you're slick?"

"No, I think I'm gods gift to women!" He laughed mechanically and Kagome stared wide-eyed at him not sure if he was being serious or not. Before she could comment, Inuyasha pulled up in his car, even though he saw the duo he slammed his fists upon the horn. Shaking her head Miroku stopped laughing they both got into the char, this time Kagome in the back and Miroku in the front playing with the dial of the CD Player. The ride was spent listening to distorted rap music.

Out of breath from walking up the steps that reached the top of the shrine, they entered the building to find Sango running back and forth from one room to another, before noticing them and waving her clipboard frantically. "Can't chat! Must. Not. Panic." Setting down a bucket with gloves inside, she closed her eyes and inhaled, nice and slow, and exhaled the same way. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, "ack! No time for air! Miroku, kitchen duty! Inuyasha, Kagome, weed the graveyard. Questions?"

"As much as we all love weed," Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes, "don't you mean DE-weed?"

"Inuyasha..."

"Ow! What the f-" Inuyasha muttered under his breath while rubbing a growing lump upon the top of his head, from Sango's clipboard. Kagome's hand over her mouth, silencing a laugh, while Miroku let one loose.

"Go!" Sango bellowed pointing in two separate directions before darting into another room. Leaving Miroku in the kitchen, which by the way was usually where all the girls were. (Sango must have switch Kagome and Miroku on mistake, ne? ¬¬') Kagome and Inuyasha made their way towards the cemetery, Inuyasha in the lead, and both stopped dead in their tracks. Deweed? Maybe Sango should have said De-forest the jungle. Moss, leaves, dead weeds, live weeds, even weeds that seemed like it was about to attack grew everywhere over the small acre of land with about twenty head pieces over the grave sites. Only thing cheery about it seemed to be the several weeping willow trees' that had small blossoms of white upon their vines.

"Yeah, this should be fun." Inuyasha wondered towards the end of the graveyard, the bucket still in tow and put on a set of gloves, kneeling before the stone that read of some old woman that had died, Kagome followed in suit getting on her knee's before the next headstone.

"Stupid weeds, why'd there have to be so many?" Inuyasha muttered as he ripped the poor weed from its roots out of the ground before tossing it into their bucket. This continued on, grave by grave. Kagome smirked watching Inuyasha curse out the tombstone's weeds that pricked his ungloved fingers, while Kagome's went unharmed.

"You should have worn the gloves."

"Feh, Wench." Kagome snorted and lifted her gaze towards the name of the grave in front of her."

"Kikyo? Isn't that the name of the girl who was killed in that car we were reading about yesterday?"

"You were reading it you mean."

"Whatever, same girl?" Inuyasha craned his neck to look at the name and then nodded. "Yeah, stupid girl drove her car off a bridge. With the kind of money she had, why the hell would she do something that stupid?"

"She wouldn't just drive it off a bridge, no one is that... weird."

"Well she was, stupid bitch, she had all the money in the world, the hell was wrong with her? I mean her parent's are wasting thousands a year to keep this place going. Well, take away the free manual labor." He threw another weed into their over filling bucket. "If my kid drove off a bridge, the last thing I'd continue paying for was the thing they liked the most, ya know?"

"How do you know that they are funding this place?" Kagome wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand.

"Boy you're nosey, I just know okay? Besides, they're the only one's who have enough to keep this damn place funded. Whole inside was just remodeled. Face it, Kikyo was a psycho. Her parent's don't want to admit that, so they keep a good standing by funding 'Widdle Kikyo's training grounds.' And they fund that damned fair we all have to be in." Kagome threw her last weed from Kikyo's tombstone into the bucket and watched Inuyasha stand and take the bucket towards the building. She shook her head and looked over the head stone.

"Was it really that bad for you?" She sighed and started wiping the dirt from the engraved lettering, when a searing burning sensation rang though her body. 'I hate you both! I'll be so humiliated! I hate you! 60... 70...' Her voice rang through Kagome's mind, the words imprinting on her mind. Crash! "I'll be humiliated!" Crash! Splash. 'I hate you both!' "I hate you both!" Kagome's body trembled, her hand falling off the tombstone. As her eyes opened, her hand covering her mouth. Anger instantly subsiding, her breath coming out hard and ragged against her palm. Kikyo's words echoed in her ears, the feeling of need of revenge gone. Replaced b fear.

She said those words out loud; she cautiously looked over her shoulder. No one had heard her. Lowering her head she rubbed her palms over her face taking in a long slow breath.

"Oy! Wench, they hell are you doing?" He looked down at her perspiring, slightly shaken form and grabbed her by her upper arm. Forcing her to her feet and dragged her to a shady spot under a willow. "Here." He said handing her one of the two water bottles he was holding. "Stop being stupid and drink. Heat can kill you ya know?"

Kagome lifted her head and blinked, pausing in unscrewing the cap. "Eh... not like I care if a stupid wench like you dies or anything. Just don't feel like getting dragged into jail by the cops for killing you or something. Feh!" He turned his head away and took a swig of the water.

"Thanks." She closed her eyes and started downing the bottle of water, trying to steady her heart. Why was she so angry? And who was it that was angry? Kagome or Kikyo? She or her?

"Whatever," he said looking down at his watch, "gods driving to school tonight is going to suck."

"How do you have school at night?" She asked as she leaned next to Inuyasha against the tree.

"College, they do give night courses. Think they'll let us out early?" He twisted the dials upon his watch and huffed lightly.

"Don't know, what classes do you take? I'm still in High school."

"Woohoo for you high school girl. And you are nosey, damn nosey. If you must know I'm taking history and cooking." He shot her a glare before she started to smile. "It's free food! So don't open your mouth!"

"Wasn't going to say a word." She looked away biting her lower lip trying not to picture Inuyasha in an apron. "How can you afford College? Between here and school and sleeping how do you manage?"

"My brother Sesshomaru... eh half-brother that is, teaches in the English department. I get in free." He rolled his eyes and snorted slightly.

"Sesshomaru?" She tilted her head, that name ringing slightly in her head forcing her chest to tighten slightly.

"Yeah... you've probably heard of him. Won some big award or plaque, writing some mambo jumbo about a feudal era or something stupid like that."

"Nope. Never heard of him before." She shrugged her shoulders in honesty, Inuyasha seeming to relax under that.

"Miroku! Come the hell back here right now! I swear I'll get you for groping those girls!" Sango's scream could be heard inside the shrine as Miroku ran past one of the first floor windows.

"Hairnets for all! Down with hairnets!"

"Miroku! Come back here right now or... or else!" Sango shrieked over Miroku's chant, which got dimmer as they ran farther away.

...

"What the?"

"Don't ask me. Sango should know by now not to put him with so many girls alone." He huffed and shook his head. "He's going to get it when she get's him. He's fast but she was the star of the freaking track team. Long distance running." Kagome bowed her head and shook it when a loud 'SLAP' rang through the shrine. "See? Told ya."

"Is he always like that?" She looked up at the tree and stood upon her toes, reaching for one of the lower blossom's from the tree. Then tried to hop.

"Yes, and for the love of..." He reached up and plucked the cream colored flower from the branch and held it down to her. Flushing softly Kagome took it from him. The hidden flirt within her letting her fingertips brush lightly over his own a moment longer than they should have.

"Thank you." She held the flower to her nose inhaling the soft scent, not aware of the faint blush on Inuyasha's face.

"Whatever. You're welcome."

"C'mon guys! Time to come in stop making out and come out, come out where ever you are!" Miroku's voice rang in a lighthearted singsong effort from the shrine door way.

"Feh, Shut up you lecher!" Inuyasha turned from Kagome and the two walked towards Miroku who adored a lovely shade of red on his cheek, in the shape of a handprint.

"Just a bit of fun."

"Miroku..." He audibly swallowed and turned towards Sango, who seemed to have calmed down but still wore a nasty smile of triumph. "Be good." She gestured the three to follow her towards the makeshift cafeteria, half way through their meal of sandwiches and small boxes of juice she spoke up once more. "Kagome are you coming tomorrow night?"

"What's tomorrow night?" She asked between bites.

"Inuyasha!" He snorted and pointed at Miroku who was making googly eyes at Sango when her head was turned. "Miroku want another?" He shook his head no and looked down. "Anyway, tomorrow is Friday, horror night at my place. We rent movies, whatever just a get together with the three of us. But we need another girl! So you're coming right?"

"Um..."

"Great! It's settled, just bring something to sleep in since you'll be staying the night. Cool with everyone?" She continued without waiting for their response. "Great!"

Kagome walked through the door of her home after Inuyasha had dropped her and Miroku off. Dinner had been the same as always, the talk of the food being alive. A slap to Miroku for his wondering hands. And Inuyasha saying 'feh' at least five times. Waving to her foster mother and Souta she made her way upstairs into her room yawned softly and flopped upon her bed. And within moments as asleep.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome didn't recognize her voice as she wondered through an unfamiliar park, wearing the softest cream-colored satin. She couldn't control her body. "Sesshomaru where are you?

"Here." He placed his hands upon her shoulders from behind and pulled her back to his chest. Dipping his head into nuzzle the crook of his neck, which she softly giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help but admire your beauty. Then I remembered, you were mine so I didn't have to do it from so far away."

"Charmer." Kagome felt herself smirk as she turned around in his arms, her arms encircling his neck as she found herself staring into the older and taller version of Inuyasha. "Did you bring it?"

"You should wait until your birthday to get gifts." He spoke softly resting his head upon hers, she huffed softly and jerked her head back and shot him a glare. "Okay okay, I brought it."

Her smile returned, and she pouted prettily. He sighed and kissed the top of her hair and drew from inside his suit coat pocket a long black velvet box. He pried open the lid and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Those beads, purple beads. She squealed and held out her hand. 'No, my mother gave me these!' "Oh Sesshomaru, they're beautiful!"

"For the price they better be." He chuckled softly and pulled the strand of dark purple beads from the box and wrapped them around her slightly, more slender wrist. Kagome giggled happily and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips lightly to his. Sesshomaru's arms moved around her waist, kissing her back softly. 'What am I doing! Don't kiss me I don't know you!' She felt herself soften against his form and sigh into the kiss.

Pulling back he gazed down at her and smiled. He adverted his gaze and spoke. "Well it's not early after all." Kagome tried to back away though the body wouldn't listen, it was like it wasn't even her. Sesshomaru lifted his watch to show her his watch that read: 12:01 AM. "Happy Birthday Kikyo."


End file.
